Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a method of controlling an operation of a display included in an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the accelerated development of the electronic technology, various portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and wearable devices, have been developed. Such portable electronic devices are convenient for the purpose of use and portability. Such devices have been variously used for playing multi-media data, internet surfing, and the like.
Further, portable electronic devices generally use a battery as a power source. However, when the battery is discharged, if the battery is not charged or the battery is not replaced with another battery, the portable electronic device can no longer be used. Accordingly, it may occur that a portable electronic device cannot be used when it is needed due to the battery being discharged.